


he's all i got

by xeichr



Series: no place like home [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, dream is a simp, light degradation, no beta we die like george in manhunts, so much dialogue i'm not sorry, traffic light system cuz we safe sane and consensual B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeichr/pseuds/xeichr
Summary: “oh georgie,” dream sighs. “you always need me to help you, don’t you.dreamthis,dreamthat.help me, dream.you’re so damnneedy.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: no place like home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 393
Collections: MCYT





	he's all i got

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol yeah i caved and wrote my first dnf fic. pretty much pwp (maybe plot if you squint really hard???). enjoy
> 
> the disclaimer: george and dream are okay with nsfw content creation. if that changes at any point in time, this work will be deleted.

“ouch, fuck-” george swears under his breath as dream lifts him by the waist and slams his back against the bedroom door. “that fucking hurt, you dick-” he bites, clumsily wrapping his legs around dream’s waist.

“you like it,” dream teases, with a hand on the nape of his neck while the other grips george’s dick; dream gives it a little tug experimentally, drawing a groan from george, and yeah, he has to admit-

“yeah,” george pants. “i do. also you better not fucking drop me- ah-!” he feels dream’s hard length poking at him underneath hates how good dream is at this and how _hot_ he gets george, how _worked up_ \-- but he loses his train of thought as he feels dream moves his hand away from his dick and reaches down to grope at his ass.

dream’s face is nestled in the crook of george’s neck, sucking and occasionally biting at the pale skin, leaving marks over previous ones that dream has left. that’s kind of his _thing_ ; dream likes to mark george up-- all over: on his neck, back, legs, anywhere you can dream of (pun not intended).

“wait, wait-” george breathes, hands fisted in dream’s hair. “can we- can we move this to the bed, this angle is kinda-”

“anything for you, princess,” dream mumbles into george’s neck, licking at a fresh hickey an inch below his jaw. hoisting george up, he carries him over to the bed and tosses him gracelessly onto it.

“is this how you treat your usual hookups, dream? cause if so, now i know why-” george snarks but stops short, mouth muffled by dream’s lips against his.

“shut up, george,” dream says after pulling away, crawling on top of george, who’s sprawled over the bed. he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and smiles lazily. “just shut up.”

george shuts his mouth (uncharacteristically) and watches as dream leans over him to grab the lube to slick up his fingers. he gasps when dream’s finger first enters him--

“hold on, hold on- go a bit slower-” george says, trying to get used to the stretch. he shifts a bit on the bed, trying to relax.

“i just stretched you out this morning, george, there’s no way you’re that tight again-” dream groans impatiently, ruttng his hips into the bedsheets below him.

george feels himself blush violently. “h-how’s that my fault? plus your fingers are just- are just _massive_.” he huffs. “give me a break.” he pauses. “‘kay, you can move now.”

“finally,” dream shoves his finger deeper inside, probing and stretching. “maybe next time i have to fuck you looser, hm? what do you think, georgie? maybe three hours wasn’t enough?”

“you’re talking too much, dream, just fucking- _yes, right there,_ oh my god-” george moans as dream finally finds his spot and adds another finger.

he feels dream go a little lax, fingers now moving languidly and slowly. “what’re you doing? go faster.”

dream ignores him, instead reaching a hand down to grope at his own leaking cock. he lets out a little groan above george, but continues to stretch george slowly, _much too slow_ for george’s liking.

“dream. hurry up. i thought you just wanted a quickie! i was editing, this video was supposed to be out days ago-” george complains, reaching down to palm his own cock. he hisses at the contact,

“i told you to shut up, princess.” dream says, grabbing both of george’s hands and pinning them down above his head. “didn’t i tell you that already?”

“but i’m feeling generous today. you want me to go fast?” dream says with a glint in his eyes.

“oh, no no, dream, dream-” george recognizes the look in dream’s face.

“colour?” dream whispers, all motions pausing temporarily.

“green. god, so fucking green.” george answers. dream grins.

“you’re gonna be a good little thing and come on my fingers for me, okay?” dream asks. george nods, feeling his dick twitch and spurt more precum onto his belly. _god, he loves it when dream gets like this._

“out loud, georgie.”

“yes, dream.” george has to catch himself at that last syllable- he was slipping into a whine. he won’t give in and let dream have the satisfaction.

“good boy.” dream smiles, adding another finger to the previous two. george moans at the stretch, and maybe a little bit at the nickname. it doesn’t feel particularly good, but something about dream doing this just--

“ah- ah, come on, dream-” george writhes under dream’s hands, struggling a bit with his own restrained hands.

“be patient, georgie.” dream chides softly, fingers moving inside george smoothly, fingers brushing against his prostate rhythmically, drawing out little whimpers from george. “be good, okay?”

“i-it’s too _slow_ , dream- it’s good but i- i can’t come like this-” george pants. _i can’t be good for you like this_ , is what he wants to say.

“too slow.” dream drawls. “that’s okay. we have time. you wanna be good for me, right, baby?”

“i, i-” george says, mind hazily trying to string together his words. he’s only got three fingers inside him (albeit three _thick_ digits) yet he feels like he’s evaporating with pleasure, too hot and too cold at the same time. and dream doesn’t help; dream with his messy halo of blond hair, strong arms and strong hands holding george together. “i don’t know-”

“oh georgie,” dream sighs, fingers now working incrementally faster, rubbing at george’s spot more frequently. “you always need me to help you, don’t you. _dream_ this, _dream_ that. _help me, dream._ you’re so damn _needy_.” dream laughs. george whines, rocking his hips up in an attempt to meet dream’s fingers pushing inside him.

“it’s fine, i don’t mind. cuz you look so _pretty_ when you beg, george, did you know that? so goddamn pretty, can never fucking resist you. can you blame me? look at yourself, princess. laid out like this all for me, fucking yourself on my fingers. so _needy_. so _desperate_. you need me, don’t you, georgie?”

“i do, i do, fuck, dream-” george cries, feeling tears starting to pool in his eyes. “need you, dream, please, wanna be good for you- wanna be good-”

“i know, princess, i know,” dream coos. “you’re always so good for me, georgie, so fucking good. you’re almost there.”

george feels himself getting closer, but the high drifts away every time he reaches for it. he wants to cry: he wants to be good for dream, but it’s just not enough no matter what he does-

“i know you can do it, george, come on now.” dream says, voice low. “promise i’ll reward you for it later, yeah? i’ll make you feel it tomorrow, promise. you’ll look into the mirror tomorrow and there won’t be an unmarked spot on you, yeah? i want you to never forget-” dream whispers, leaning down to kiss george, “how i make you feel. for as long as you live.”

all things considered, it was a ridiculous line to drive george over the edge. but in the heat of the moment, all george could think of was dream, all he could feel was dream, and all he wanted was to be good for dream. be dream’s, perhaps. he felt it build up inside him, the pleasure cascading over in waves until--

“fuck- i- oh, _dream_ -” george moans, eyes closing and back arching into the high as he feels cum splatter over his stomach, hands clenching around sheets above his head. “ _dream-!_ ”

george opens his eyes as dream lets go of his hands. “why’re you looking at me like that?” he says disdainfully.

“what do you mean?” dream laughs. “you’re nice to look at. easy on the eyes, you know?”

george rolls his eyes. fights off a smile. “whatever. can i sit on your dick now?”

dream raises his hands in mock surrender. “whoa, slow down there. aren’t you sensitive? i was gonna wait like a gentleman.”

“i can take it. i’m not as fragile as you think, _dream_.” george says sarcastically. “don't wanna leave you high and dry for too long.”

“ooh, the attitude is back.” dream chuckles, leaning back onto his hands. “okay, be my guest.”

suddenly george’s face is hot at the picture dream paints; sitting back, relaxed, a shit-eating grin on his face and thick, hard length standing swollen and leaking between them. he steels himself mentally, swallowing. he’s sure dream sees, because dream laughs again.

“dick,” george mutters under his breath.

“sorry, what was that?” dream asks, stroking himself lazily, tugging at the length lightly. “couldn’t quite catch it.”

george rolls his eyes, crawling closer to dream and straddling him. he rests his arms on dream’s broad shoulders and wraps them around his neck. “i hate you.” he says, lifting his thighs up so dream can position himself.

he begins sinking down onto dream’s cock, gasping at the intrusion. dream grunts, hands tightening on george’s hips.

“why are you _still_ so tight, goddamn it-” dream groans, hands gripping george so tightly he thinks they might leave bruises.

“‘s good?” george says breathlessly, clenching down on dream’s length. “i’m glad.”

“don’t be a brat,” dream closes his eyes as george starts moving on his cock. “ _god_ \- that’s good.”

“just george is alright, thanks.” george snarks, starting to move faster, slamming down at just the right angle to hit his prostate with every drop of his hips.

“shut up,” dream says, looking at george fondly. “you look so good like this.”

“like what? sweaty and gross?” george scrunches his nose.

“no,” dream smiles. “like this.” he takes george’s hand and presses it to his stomach, where he can feel the faint bulge of dream’s cock underneath.

“oh,” george whispers, stilling. “is that- do you like that?”

“who wouldn’t?” dream groans again as george rolls his hips and starts a rhythm with his clenching. “i’ve got the prettiest boy in the world bouncing on- _stuffed full of my cock._ of course, yes, i like it.”

“good.” george smiles, leaning in to kiss dream, whose hand comes up to rest at his neck, littered with old marks left by dream. “i do feel- _ah_ \- full.” he shifts, savouring the sharp pleasure the movement brings him.

“should i, should i-” george starts, tilting his neck back to give dream better access. “not too many, okay? i want to be able to stream- _unh_ \- this- this week.” george’s voice cracks as dream suddenly snaps his hips up.

“enough of this,” dream says, sitting up and pushing george onto his back. “i’m gonna- gonna fuck you now, okay? colour?”

“green.”

“great,” dream mutters, bottoming out then pulling out sharply, quickly moving into a rhythm. “let me hear you, okay?”

“i- i-” george grunts. “now that you want me to, i kinda don’t wanna-”

dream retaliates, hips thrusting _hard_ into george, who moans. “i’m gonna hear you, no matter if you want to or not.”

“ _fuck_ , okay, jesus-” george pants. “s-slow down- dream, i’m gonna- i’m gonna-”

“don’t come til i say,” dream warns. “and say something if you don’t like anything, okay?”

“okay,” george huffs. “quit acting like i’m gonna break if you’re too rough.” he shakes his head, hating the feeling of matted hair on his forehead.

“i’ll take your word for it then,” dream says. “won’t be too long, i promise. you feel amazing.”

“i’m not even that tight, dream, i was prepped just now and _this morning_. quit the sweet talk, save it for your girl.” george snorts. he likes it a little bit, but he’d never tell dream.

“what, you don't believe me?” dream says, slowing down a bit. “george, come on. you- you- i haven’t been able to go a day without getting off ever since you moved in.”

“shut up,” george blushes, looking away. this feels a little too intimate for his liking.

“no, really- like, it’s _crazy_ how good- how good for me you are,” dream babbles. “i haven’t been able to stop thinking about you _all the_ damn _time_ , and it drives me _fucking_ insane. you do _anything_ and i’m practically frothing at the mouth thinking how pretty you are. haven’t you noticed?”

“no?” george says, confused but laughing a little. it’s so funny when dream goes off on tangents like this, and even funnier when it happens when he’s _inside him_. but he wants to hear what dream has to say. he has a feeling it’ll be good blackmail material. perhaps. “i haven’t noticed.”

“really?” dream says, shocked. “not even this morning, when you reached up the cabinets to grab your tea bags and i choked on my food and almost died because your shirt rode up?”

george laughs. “okay, i get it, you’re in love with me. wanna get on with it now? i’ve got a video to edit.” oh how the tables have turned, george thinks, as he watches a blush spread over dream’s cheeks.

“yeah, of course, i-” dream clears his throat. “yeah.”

“we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“okay.” dream says, ears still red. “okay.” he repeats, rolling his hips and slowly beginning to resume his previous speed.

“dream- _harder_ , come on-” george groans. “let me come. do you need some _help_ , dream? want me to tell you how big you are? how good you make me feel?”

dream’s hips stutter a little, breaking out of the rhythm to snap erratically. _oh?_

“dream,” george whines. “you feel so fucking good- _unh-_ you’re filling me up so full, you’re so thick i love it, come on, give it to me dreamie, feel so full of your cock, feels like i’m gonna burst-”

“ _fuck_ , george, don’t-” every day he finds out something new about dream, george thinks. he doesn’t have time to tease dream because dream reaches a hand down to stroke george’s dick, and the words die right on hs tongue. “come for me, georgie. come with me.”

“okay, fuck, okay-” george pants. he feels dream’s hands groping at his length and squeezing, and all of a sudden it’s crashing over him for the second time that night-

dream follows not long after, pulling out gently. george isn’t a fan of the aftermath of sex- the cum dripping out his ass and his own now drying on his stomach. but-

“i think i love you,” dream sighs, kissing george again, leaning over him to grab a washcloth from his bedside drawer.

“that’s your dick talking.” george laughs, grabbing the cloth from him and wiping down his stomach.

“nah.” dream says seriously, flipping around to lie on his stomach, staring at george intently. he flips back over on his back. “whatever. we’ll talk tomorrow. go edit your video or whatever.”

george hums, slipping his clothes back on and moving to head out of dream’s room. “love you too!”

“fuck off!”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://qxackity.tumblr.com) :D 
> 
> leave a kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it (please)


End file.
